A railway maintenance tool.
This invention relates to the improved method of lifting a PANDROL type tie plate to the rail.
No references to specific documents which are related to the claimed invention that could be found in search.
When it is necessary to lift a PANDROL type tie plate to the rail base, the use of this tool can elevate the plate and hold it in place so the rail clips can be applied. Before the invention of this tool, the tie plate had to be held in place by hand or mounted on a tie and then tie and plate lifted into place under the rail by a completely different method.
This hand held tool works off the ball of the rail and incorporates a leverage system that when the upper part of the handle is lowered the lower part of the tool is elevated, thus raising the tie plate up to the base of the rail.